Neubeginn
by Anima of the lost
Summary: So kam Yuna letztlich zum Möwenpack.


Neubeginn

_Nein, er konnte doch nicht einfach so verschwinden. Sie rannte auf ihn zu um ihn aufzuhalten und… lief einfach durch ihn hindurch. Langsam, noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ihren anderen Freunden, rappelte Yuna sich wieder auf während Illumina in den Himmel aufstiegen. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Tidus ging langsam auf sie zu und umarmte sie – soweit dies für ihn noch möglich war. Dann ging er durch sie hindurch an den Rand der Plattform, nahm einen kurzen Anlauf und sprang ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen._

Schreiend und mit einem wie wild pochenden Herzen wachte Yuna auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie erkannte wo sie war: in ihrer Hütte in Besaid. An Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. Aber einfach nur im Bett liegen bleiben wollte sie auch nicht. So beschloss die junge Frau einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, das half ihr manchmal ihren Kopf wenigstens etwas frei zu bekommen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen trat das Hohe Medium in das stille Dorf hinaus. Obwohl es noch über eine Stunde bis zum Sonnenaufgang dauern würde war es ziemlich mild und es würde wohl ein ziemlich warmer Tag werden. Yuna seufzte erneut und lenkte ihre Schritte in Richtung der Aussichtsklippen von denen aus sie das Meer beobachten konnte.

Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Traum zurück. 2 Jahre war es nun schon her, 2 scheinbar endlose Jahre. Inzwischen träumte sie nicht mehr jede Nacht davon, aber noch immer mindestens einmal in der Woche. Jedes Mal der gleiche Traum aus dem sie dann schreiend, ab und an auch weinend, erwachte.

Ein ungewohntes Geräusch ließ Yuna kurz aufhorchen, doch als es sich nicht wiederholte hing sie bald wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

Zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung zum Medium hatte sie davon geträumt [Sin] zu besiegen, sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet diesen Kampf auch zu überleben. Sie war bereit gewesen ihr eigenes Leben für Spira zu opfern, aber alles war anders gekommen. Sie hatte [Sin] ein für allemal bezwungen – aber der Preis dafür war hoch gewesen, zu hoch in ihren Augen. Das Hohe Medium wusste dass sie sich eigentlich mit den Menschen Spiras hätte freuen sollen, sie hatte schließlich erreicht was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Und doch fühlte sie sich seltsam leer. Der eine den sie liebte und mit dem sie für immer hatte zusammen sein wollen war nicht mehr da. Um [Sin] zu besiegen hatte sie ihre Bestia vernichten müssen. Obwohl dies auf deren ausdrücklichen Wunsch geschehen war lastete es noch immer schwer auf ihr dass sie die Wesen, die sie während ihrer gesamten Reise beschützt hatten, hatte bekämpfen und besiegen müssen nachdem Yu-Yevon die Kontrolle über sie gewonnen hatte. Aber zum Wohle Spiras hatte sie es getan.

Yuna seufzte bei der Erinnerung an den Kampf gegen Yu-Yevon. Hatte sie damals das Richtige getan? Diese Frage hatte sie sich schon oft gestellt, aber bisher keine eindeutige Antwort darauf gefunden. Vielleicht gab es die ja auch gar nicht. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Mit der Besegnung der Yu-Yevons waren die Asthra verschwunden – und mit ihnen Tidus, der ja nur ein Traum dieser mächtigen Wesen gewesen war. Hätte Yuna vorher gewusst welchen Preis sie für den Sieg über [Sin] zahlen würde…vielleicht hätte sie es einfach nicht über sich gebracht. Aber Tidus war nicht der einzige ihrer Garde der nicht mit ihr zurückgekehrt war. Auron war ebenfalls nicht mehr bei ihnen, doch sie gönnte seiner Seele den Frieden den er nun nach der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe gefunden hatte. Vor allem direkt nach ihrem Sieg über [Sin] hatte sie seine entschlossene und ruhige Art jedoch sehr vermisst.

Nach Yunas Rede hatten sich das Hohe Medium und seine Garde schnell aus dem Trubel um Luca und Bevelle nach Besaid zurückgezogen. Die ersten Tage waren vergangen ohne dass sich Yuna konkret an etwas erinnern konnte. Ihre Freunde waren bei ihr gewesen, doch Yuna fand trotz deren Unterstützung nur langsam in ein normales Leben. Manchmal fühlte sie sich noch immer wie ein Geist, ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer des Geschehens. Ihren Freunden war der Weg in ein neues Leben deutlich leichter gefallen: Rikku zog mit einigen anderen Al-Bhed um die Welt und Kimahri war nach einigen Wochen zum Heiligen Berg Gagazet und den überlebenden Ronsoh gegangen. Wakka und Lulu waren noch immer mit Yuna in Besaid und lebten seit einer Weile zusammen.

Yuna riss sich vom Anblick des Meeres los, für den Moment hatte sie genug in ihren Erinnerungen gewühlt. Es würde bald hell werden und vielleicht könnte sie ja doch noch eine Stunde schlafen. Plötzlich hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme nach sich rufen. „Yuni!" Überrascht dreht sie sich um und erblickte in der heraufziehenden Dämmerung eine bekannte Gestalt. „Rikku? Was machst du denn hier?" Die Angesprochene fiel Yuna zunächst einmal um den Hals bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Was werde ich schon hier tun? Ich wollte dich besuchen! Wie geht es dir?" „Ja, es geht so", erwiderte Yuna ohne ihre Cousine dabei anzusehen. „Hast du immer noch Albträume?", die Jüngere sah das Hohe Medium besorgt an. Yuna nickte widerstrebend: „Ab und an noch, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm. Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit über gemacht?", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ich bin jetzt eine Sphärojägerin", erklärte Rikku stolz. „Eine was?" Die junge Al-Bhed seufzte leise und setzte dann zu einer Erklärung an. „Überall auf Spira tauchen jetzt Sphäroiden auf die die Geschichte Spiras dokumentieren. Die meisten dieser Sphäroiden befinden sich jedoch an gefährlichen Orten, also haben sich Teams gebildet die sich auf die Suche nach Sphäroiden begeben und diese dann bergen. Gegen ein gewisses Endgeld natürlich", fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu.

Dann wurde sie jedoch schlagartig ernst, was eher untypisch für sie war. „Das ist noch ein Grund aus dem ich jetzt hier bin. Wir haben auf unserer Reise schon einige Sphäroiden gefunden, aber es gibt einen den du dir unbedingt ansehen solltest." Auf Yunas fragenden Blick hin zog Rikku einen Sphäroiden aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn ihrer Cousine. Neugierig geworden betrachtete das Hohe Medium die Aufnahme. Diese war von ziemlich schlechter Qualität, doch das meiste ließ sich erkennen. Während Yuna sich die Aufnahme ansah stockte ihr der Atem.

_In einer Gefängniszelle stand ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren. Er schien mit Leuten zu sprechen die nicht im Bild waren, vielleicht mit seinen Wärtern: „Nein, es tut mir nicht Leid! Ich habe nichts falsches getan! Was hättet ihr gemacht wenn sie eure Freundin wäre? Ihr beschuldigt mich eure Waffe verwendet zu haben, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit das Medium zu retten. Was hättet ihr an meiner Stelle getan? Lasst mich raus!" Bei seinen letzten Worten klang der junge Mann beinahe schon verzweifelt. „ Ich will sie sehen." _

An dieser Stelle endete die Aufnahme plötzlich, aber Yuna betrachtete den Sphäroiden noch eine Weile und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen die durch die Aufnahme in ein Chaos gestürzt worden waren. Wer war der junge Mann in der Zelle? Er sah Tidus so unglaublich ähnlich, obwohl man das durch die schlechte Qualität der Aufnahme nur bedingt sagen konnte. War es möglich dass es doch Tidus war? Aber wann hätte diese Aufnahme entstanden sein können? Vielleicht in Bevelle als sie alle wegen Ketzerei vor Gericht gestellt worden waren? „Was meinst du dazu, Yuna?", unterbrach Rikku die Gedanken des Hohen Mediums. „Ich…ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin gerade so verwirrt. Gibt es noch mehr Aufnahmen wie diese?" Rikku schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher haben wir nichts ähnliches gefunden." Geistesabwesend nickte Yuna, das hatte sie auch erwartet. „Aber", fügte Rikku hinzu, „es gibt auch noch viele Orte an denen wir noch nicht waren und wo sicherlich noch einige Sphäroiden zu finden sind. Hey, warum kommst du nicht einfach mit uns?" Überrumpelt sah Yuna die junge Al-Bhed an und brachte vor Überraschung kein Wort heraus. Das war aber auch nicht nötig, denn Rikku redete einfach in ihrer überschwänglichen Art weiter. „Wir würden sicher eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben. Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Bruder? Er ist der Anführer des Möwenpacks und ich wette er würde es begrüßen dich bei uns aufnehmen zu können. Was meinst du dazu?"

Yuna überlegte kurz, was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Entweder konnte sie sich weiter hier verkriechen und hoffen dass es eines Tages vielleicht doch noch besser werden würde oder sie ging mit Rikku auf eine Abenteuerreise und vielleicht…sie wagte kaum den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Vielleicht war es nur eine törichte Hoffnung, aber noch immer besser als gar keine. Das Hohe Medium nickte ihrer ehemaligen Garde zu. „Ich denke ich werde mit euch kommen." Die junge Al-Bhed strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und fiel Yuna vor Freude um den Hals. „Ich hatte so gehofft dass du das sagen würdest!" Yuna lächelte ihr zu. „Komm mit!", rief Rikku, packte die Hand ihrer Cousine und zusammen liefen die beiden jungen Frauen den Weg zum Strand hinunter auf das wartende Luftschiff zu.


End file.
